On the Internet, content delivery platforms or other applications allow users to upload, consume, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume the media items (e.g., watch digital videos, listen to digital music).
Currently, users are spending increased amounts of time on content delivery platforms. Similar to a television or radio experience, users typically prefer to watch or listen to content without interruptions or having to decide what content to consume next. Some content delivery platforms allow users to create playlists or stations that allow the user to create a list of favorite media items to automatically play without interruption. However, generation of such playlists or stations is a manual process that can take time and resources to understand and enable. Moreover, these playlists or stations are generally finite and quickly get repetitive and outdated. User interests may vary when consuming content and the manually-generated static station cannot capture the user's dynamic interests.